


How To Fight Your Modern Warfare:Season 4 Intro

by ArkhamKnight0194



Series: HTTYD/Modern Warfare [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Game: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019), Hiccup is Captain Price and Erik is Ghost, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: I'm just doing this for fun, that's all.
Series: HTTYD/Modern Warfare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990783





	How To Fight Your Modern Warfare:Season 4 Intro

_A monitor overseeing the ongoing war on Verdansk is shown._

Hayden Horrendous Haddock III:Verdansk was ground zero on the Cold War. A city of tunnels, gulags, bunkers, and weapons of mass destruction.

_A photo of Victor Bludvist is shown along with his father, Drake Bludvist._

Hayden Horrendous Haddock III:This is Victor Bludvist. His father was a Soviet Era Hero who wanted a world war he never got.

_A picture of Khaled-Al-Asad is shown._

Hayden Horrendous Haddock III:So Victor found a willing partner to fulfill his father's wishes.

_The footage of the Al-Qatala-Aljahdid invasion was shown with Al-Asad executing a Russian soldier with his .50s Pistol._

Hayden Horrendous Haddock III:Al-Asad had an axe to grind against the Superpowers. He was freed... Armed... And turned lose. 

_The pictures of the Operators of the Coalition and the Allegiance are shown with the Armistice logo in it but labeled "Withdrawn"._

Hayden Horrendous Haddock III:Coalition and Allegiance Forces signed treaties and sent in their best to restore order. But Bludvist pulled strings. Sowed distrust and divided. We turned our guns back on each other,just like he wanted.

_The map of Verdansk was shown with Caldera Cay near it._

Hayden Horrendous Haddock III:Intel says there's still a hidden warhead here and plans to use it... It's a bloody powder keg and Bludvist's already lit the fuse.

_The monitor was turned off as sirens blared as the ramp of the plane opened as Sgt. Gabriel "Gustav" Larson of the SAS stood beside him holding the Fennec SMG, along with Lieutenant Erik "Ghost" Haddock and Pvt. Audrey "Astrid" Hofferson._

Gabriel "Gustav" Larson:Let's get it done, yeah?

Hayden Horrendous Haddock III:Bravo-Six... We're going dark. 


End file.
